The present invention relates to a device that assists persons of limited mobility to make use of a toilet by means of ergonomic features that make the toileting process not only more comfortable, but also safer and less physically challenging.
The present invention comprises a thicker and anatomically contoured toilet seat, which locks securely on a conventional toilet; anatomically contoured armrests and grip handles, designed to assist a physically challenged user in approaching, using and leaving the toilet; and a quick connect/disconnect feature, which allows the user or the care provider to remove or install a toilet seat of conventional profile within a short time and with little effort.
Several designs have been disclosed to date, that facilitate toilet use by persons with conditions such as age, arthritis, surgeries (especially hip and knee replacements), strokes, neurological disorders and other medical conditions. Such users are affected by strength and balance dysfunctions, and, in general, by limitations in their ability to walk, to stand, and to get to and away from a toilet. Standard toilet seats may also increase stress on the user's joints and muscles when she attempts to lower onto, or rise from, a toilet.
These existing designs raise the height at which a patient sits on a toilet, and that, in a few instances, also include a frame to facilitate the sitting and standing movements. However, none of these designs address the ergonomic requirements of raised toilet seats, both of the seat itself, and of the structure supporting the patient. In addition, installation of such devices to increase the height of the toilet seat is sometimes time-consuming and physically challenging, if not impossible for certain groups of users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,323 dated Jul. 29, 1980 by Thomas discloses a raised toilet seat apparatus that is partially inserted into a conventional toilet bowl and that is stabilized by L-shaped flanges attached to sides of such apparatus. A metal frame attached to this apparatus assists in the placement and removal of the apparatus into and from the toilet bowl, and supports the user while approaching and leaving the toilet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,122 dated Jul. 31, 1984 by Broeils and 4,477,932 dated Oct. 23, 1984 by Lenoski disclose raised toilet seats that are superimposed over the bowl of a conventional toilet. The conventional toilet seat and cover remain in place but cannot be used until the raised toilet seat is removed. The raised toilet seat is secured to the toilet bowl by a fork-shaped rail that slides between and around the existing seat bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,514 dated Jan. 27, 1987 by Landsberger discloses a raised toilet seat that is secured to the toilet bowl by means of an inner ring that extends from the lower surface of the raised seat and that is inserted inside the bowl rim. This invention includes a bidet-like device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,445 dated Jul. 2, 1991 by Locarno discloses a raised toilet seat that is superimposed upon the bowl of a conventional toilet, and that is secured to the toilet bowl by a clamp fitting into the space provided when the lid and the seat of the conventional toilet seat are lifted. Optional support members on such clamp assist the movement of a patient to and from the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,112 dated Apr. 6, 1993 by Locarno discloses a raised toilet seat with a configuration that is designed to support patients with total hip arthroplasty. The seat described in this invention is secured to the toilet bowl by a ring on the underside of the seat that fits inside the ridge of the bowl. The anatomical contour of this seat is substantially different from the present invention due to its dedicated application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,338 dated Oct. 12, 1993 by Light discloses a toilet height conversion device, that essentially consists of a block superimposed on a conventional toilet bowl, and of a pivotally-connected raisable elevator, that increases the height at which a conventional toilet seat and cover can be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,812 dated May 9, 1995 by Ellis discloses a raised toilet seat, which essentially consists of a ring superimposed on a conventional toilet bowl and which is secured to the bowl by a clamp that engages the inner side of the bowl ridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,989 dated Jan. 20, 1998 by Ellis discloses a raised toilet seat assembly that includes extended handles but that is not ergonomically contoured, nor exhibits a device for switching quickly between a raised and a conventional toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,917 dated Jul. 13, 1999 by Ellis discloses a toilet height conversion structure which includes a mounting block positioned at the rear portion of the toilet and a riser. A support frame is positioned around the toilet and connected to the mounting block.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,838 dated Apr. 25, 2000 by Thom et al. discloses a toilet seat aid that supports and raises a conventional toilet seat, and that is connected to the toilet bowl through passing bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,341 dated Nov. 6, 2001 by Zwezdaryk discloses a chair for covering a conventional toilet and includes a tank, a hinged seat, a bowl and a flushing handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,566 dated Jul. 16, 2002 by Plonta discloses a kit for raising a conventional toilet seat, which consists of three lift blocks, a toilet seat mounting lift block, and two elongated bolts and fasteners for the lift blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,769 dated Aug. 27, 2002 by Luckenbill discloses a mobile seat lifting apparatus, consisting of a seat assembly that is connected to a frame, an actuator, and a driving mechanism that raises and lowers the seat.
In summary, existing designs do not include ergonomic features that are specifically targeted at users of limited mobility, both in the anatomical contour of the seat and, when available, of the support armrests and handles. Also, the connecting systems that lock the seat to a conventional toilet bowl are sometimes ill suited for a physically challenged user.
In addition, existing designs also do not fully address the needs of a caregiver to have a toilet seating system that makes the user as self-assisting as possible, that avoids the contamination risks of seats being partially inserted within a toilet bowl, and at the same time that can be interchanged with a conventional toilet seat with minimum effort.